


Open Mic

by shelny18



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Open Mic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac drags Grantaire along to an Open Mic night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mic

"You never told me you played," Grantaire accused as they entered the pub, yes automatically checking which beer pumps were present on the bar.

"Sure I did," Courfeyrac replied, a small frown growing on his face as he thought about it. "Didn't I? Oh shit maybe I didn't. I thought you were there when everyone found out. Clearly not. Ah well." Courfeyrac shrugged. "I'm telling you now. Plus I asked you to come listen. Does that win me brownie points?"

Grantaire swatted at his friend as Courfeyrac leaned closer, eyes widening to form the puppy dog look he'd picked up from Marius so quickly, chuckling as he did so.

"I suppose. Buy me a drink and I may even consider forgiving you."

"I'll even play a song for you," Courfeyrac promised, digging out his wallet.

"What kind of music do you even play?"

"Anything you've heard me listening to, but mainly Irish Folk." Courfeyrac grinned. "You know me, I grew up on me dad's music."

"Sing me some Pogues then. Any song, I don't care."

Courfeyrac looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. "I know just the one."

As they entered the back room Courfeyrac placed his guitar down gently and waited until Grantaire was seated on the sofa nearest the makeshift stage and his beer was safely on the table in front of him before flopping down next to his friend and leaning back against him.

"Comfortable?" Grantaire asked, chuckling when Courfeyrac nodded. "Oh good." The two friends regularly leant against each other and so it felt natural for them to stay like this during the first few sets. Before the first singer had finished Grantaire's arm was around Courfeyrac's waist and by the time it was Courfeyrac's turn he was practically curled up next to the artist.

"Just while we have a break, I'd like to say a few words," the landlady announced, stepping forwards as Courfeyrac started to disentangle himself from Grantaire's grasp, reaching down for his guitar. "Firstly I'd like to apologise to any involved in the fight last week - we are not normally that kind of establishment."

"Bahorel got his nose broken. Again," Grantaire murmured making Courfeyrac snort with laughter.

"Secondly, I want to remind all couples that we will not tolerate any inappropriate behaviour of any kind. Our patrons do not want to be seeing that kind of thing, so keep it to the bedroom please."

Grantaire's eyes narrowed as he noticed her glance towards himself and Courfeyrac.

"Bitch," he grumbled. "I bet if you were a girl she wouldn't have a problem with us cuddling. We're not even fucking dating."

"Ignore her," Courfeyrac advised, completely blanking the woman as he walked up to the microphone. "Wotcha folks," he grinned out at the audience as he fine-tuned his guitar. "This is Lannigan's Ball." He launched off into the first song, Grantaire's eyebrows rising when he realised just how fast the brunette was playing and singing. He smirked when Courfeyrac slipped in Anotherdrinkingsong, raising his glass in a salute to him, then snorting when it suddenly changed smoothly into Parliament of Fools. _We really do spend too much time with Enjolras_ , he decided, though that didn't stop him from singing along (albeit badly) under his breath.

"And this one is for my wonderful friend R, who so kindly accompanied me here tonight at such short notice. He wanted me to play the Pogues, but he's been a little shit to me recently, so he can have some Dubliners instead. I'm sure he'll appreciate the song anyways."

That said Courfeyrac set off into Protect and Survive, Grantaire cheering loudly when he realised what was being sung.

"If you ever tell Enjolras I sang along to those I will end you," he threatened when Courfeyrac rejoined him but he was cut off by Courfeyrac slipping a hand behind his neck and leaning in for a deep kiss.

"If she's going to complain, we may as well give her something to complan about," he muttered with a small shrug, not moving away any. Grantaire simply reached up and pulled him back in, this kiss going on for several minutes until the cheers and wolf-whistles finally sank in and they parted. "Back to mine?"

"Mine," Grantaire said firmly. "No blondes trying to lecture us there."

"True." And with a final grin and peck on the lips Courfeyrac was up and away, dragging Grantaire behind him.


End file.
